Don't Forget
by NuitNoirechan
Summary: Whatever it is that Julius has done to frustrate her, he's determined to right it. Alice only wants one thing from him.


**Must admit that I really like this one. Julius/Alice is my favorite pairing in this series, but that aside I enjoyed writing this and love their interactions. Actually I wrote this a few months ago... it's up on my Tumblr. Oh, and a note- if you ever see me writing Alice swearing, well... she does. I got a comment on another fic that they were disappointed that I would write Alice swearing. Pardon me, but I know the games. She'll swear up a storm if she's mad enough (although she usually scolds herself afterwards).**

**I own none of the characters or the setting.**

**~)-(~ ~)-(~ ~)-(~ ****~)-(~ ~)-(~ ~)-(~**

"… Alice."

"…"

"Alice."

"…"

_"Alice."_

She still didn't respond, didn't pull the blanket off from over her head. Alice was burrowed under the blankets of Julius's bed- which was her bed as well- and had been for entirety of the time turn. It was confusing, suspicious, and even frustrating. Nothing Julius had said or done so far had managed to get her to move or answer in any way.

"Alice, I've already told you," Julius began once more, "you're being silly. Just come out of there."

Still she didn't answer and only hid deeper under the blankets.

Julius wanted to sigh. He had no idea why she was acting like this, but he didn't like this. This wasn't how Alice normally acted, not at all. And even if he didn't want to admit it, Julius was concerned.

"… Are you sick?" he tried. "If your head hurts-"

"I'm not sick," Alice interrupted in a muffled voice. She'd spoken at last, but Julius wasn't reassured.

"Then what's the matter?"

No reply. This was getting ridiculous.

With a sigh, Julius put down his tools and stood up. He walked over to the bed and climbed the ladder halfway; from there he was able to tentatively put a hand on Alice's covered head.

"You… can always tell me anything, you know," he mumbled almost tentatively. The knowledge of how to handle a situation like this was not in his repertoire. "I'll listen… if it's you."

Still nothing, for the longest moment. Then, with all the hesitation in the world, Alice pulled the blanket off of her head. She didn't say anything, just stared at him with reproach in her azure eyes.

Julius was already uneasy before she turned that stare at him. He tried to push that aside as he climbed properly onto the bed to sit next to her. "If I did something," he began, only to be interrupted by Alice.

"You did."

"… Then what did I do?"

"If I tell you, that will defeat the point." Alice retreated under the covers again.

Frustration welled up in Julius's chest; rather than following his first impulse and snapping, he let out a slow breath and said with as much calm as he could manage, "Alice. Please at least give me a hint."

… No reply.

Julius's fists clenched. _Stay calm, don't lose your temper with her…_ Whatever had gotten Alice in such a state couldn't have been a small thing- so why did he not remember doing anything that would offend her? It was grating on his temper and yet worrying him, and he didn't like this feeling.

Taking a deep breath, Julius said, "All right. I apologize. Whatever it was, I apologize and I'll make it up to you however you want me to."

"I don't accept."

He snapped. "That's it-!" Julius yanked the blankets off of her and glared down at the Outsider formerly hidden by them.

"What?" Alice shot back.

Julius opened his mouth to reply, only to pause as he realized that Alice's frustration had been hiding her hurt. Why hurt?

Before he could answer, Alice said, "You're so dense sometimes."

"Wha-!"

"But that wouldn't be you, if you didn't notice." And in a sudden motion, she caught Julius's shoulders and flipped him onto his side next to her. Alice propped herself over the shocked speechless Clockmaker, still next to him but with one arm on either side of his head.

Her gaze didn't waver as she went on, "I don't want you to be perfect, because that wouldn't be you. But sometimes- sometimes I want a little more. Attention, kindness, love…"

"If you want attention, you know that I'm not the man for you," Julius replied softly. He didn't look away, yet he didn't hide sadness in his own eyes.

"Like hell you're not." Alice's expression hardened. Before Julius could respond, she leaned down and kissed him hard, silencing anything else he might have said.

Julius was caught off guard, yet in moments he'd returned the kiss. One hand lifted to grasp the back of her head and held her in place, while his other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her against him. Alice didn't protest and closed her eyes into the kiss.

"You're the man I love," she mumbled against Julius's lips. "I don't want any other."

"Good," was Julius's reply, "because I don't intend to give you to any other man." Even with what he'd just said, he didn't plan to give her up.

He loved her. It was as simple as that. And Alice loved him in return; why had he been worrying earlier? He couldn't rightly recall.

It was a long moment before Julius let go and Alice sat back. Her hazy expression was a good sign and made him smile.

"Well?"

"… Well, what?" Alice blinked slowly, apparently trying to gather her thoughts.

"What were you mad about?"

"… I don't remember."

And Julius was satisfied.


End file.
